


Back With Me

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Series: Omega Harry Hook AU [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha Uma (Disney), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Harry Hook, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Uma finds Harry after he leaves her.





	Back With Me

Uma came back to her ship soaking wet and seriously pissed off. No one asked how the plan had gone, as the answer was obviously “not great”. For weeks afterward, she was touchier than usual, flying off the handle for the littlest things. She was even more temperamental than her first mate… who, come to think of it, no one had seen for almost a month. At some point, Gil went home from the ship and failed to return. Normally Uma would have organized a search party, but she just went off to find him on her own. Bonny almost tried to stop her, but decided against it when she was hit with a furious death glare.

It took almost a full day to find Gil. He wasn’t at his father’s house or in any of the pubs near the wharf. She started checking inns, and found him in the fourth one she went to. “Have you seen Gil? Gaston’s son, blond, muscular, alpha, probably eating?” The old woman behind the counter considered this. “I saw someone like that this morning. He came in with a tall omega, I think.” Uma’s heart leapt. “Are they still here?” “Yes, room 13 E.” The young sea witch sprinted down the hall without thanking her and immediately started pounding on the door. “GIL! LET ME IN!” 

Gil yanked the door open and hissed, “Keep it down, will you?” He ushered her inside quietly. “I found Harry in an alley a little before dawn. I was going to steal some food, and I heard someone moaning, so I kind of looked over, and there was… he was…” Gil took a deep breath and twisted his hands together. “A beta guy was raping him. He wasn’t moving or anything, he just laid there, I thought he was dead for a second, so I fought the guy off and brought Harry here but he still won’t respond to anything and-” Uma held up a hand for quiet. She looked over Gil’s shoulder to where her omega was curled up on the filthy mattress, completely dead to the world. 

“Harry?” Her voice was softer than it had ever been. It took a minute for Hook’s son to work who was talking to him, but when he realized it was Uma he relaxed and moved slightly closer to her. The fact that she had betrayed him wasn’t weighing very heavily on his mind just then. All he cared about was Uma’s familiar sea breeze scent, her comforting presence. Heavy footsteps approached them slowly, and Gil muttered, “I didn’t know if I should try and wash him off. I thought it would scare him too much, so I decided not to for now…” Uma just nodded and began stroking Harry’s tangled, matted hair. He nuzzled his head into the palm of her hand. “Will you tell me what happened?”

Uma knew it was a risky question to ask, but she had to know. It seemed to pay off, because Harry met her eyes and started to talk quietly. “After I left you on the shore, I started walking to my father’s apartment. I got there in one piece, but it was empty and the door was locked- he must have moved or been evicted. So I broke in and spent the night there. Next morning, I went to the market to see if anyone knew where my father had gone off to, and I went into heat. I started panicking, and I thought I had better run back to your mum’s shop so I could hide with you, but someone smelled that I was in heat and…” Harry swallowed. Looked away. “I could have taken him on his own, even in heat, but everyone else had noticed by then and there were too many who wanted… who wanted… they hurt me. They hurt me and I fucking...” His voice broke. “You were right. Omegas are too weak.”

The broken expression on Harry’s face made Uma want to hug him. “I was lying. You know I was lying, right? You are not weak, Harry, you’re so strong, you know that.” “I couldn’t stop them.” “You were in heat, and there were too many for one person to beat off. Now let’s go back to the shop, okay? You can come back and never leave again.” The omega was silent for a long while, but eventually he gave a reluctant, “Alright.” Uma nodded firmly. “Go wash yourself off. I’ll make sure no one comes in.” They made their way to the communal bathroom at the end of the hall, Harry leaning on Uma for support. She refused to think about why he had trouble walking.

Getting back to the ship was a harrowing experience. Harry clung to Uma’s arm, whimpering and avoiding people’s eyes, while Gil walked behind them and growled at anyone who stared. Back at the shop, Uma and Harry slipped into her tiny bedroom and laid down next to each other. “I know you’re mad at me,” Uma said gently. “And I get why. But let me at least try to explain, okay? I thought that it would be better for you on Auradon. That’s why I gave you up to them. An omega can never be safe here.” “Really?” “Don’t be sarcastic. How was it over there?” Harry thought it over. “Restrictive,” he finally said. “On Auradon, omegas can’t be in public without an alpha or beta. And once they’re claimed, they have to wear a collar.”

Uma lightly touched Harry’s neck. “How would you feel about me giving you a collar?” “It would only make me a target.” “Maybe not. If everyone knew you were mine, they wouldn’t hurt you.” Harry shrugged noncommittally and fell asleep a little later, but Uma stayed awake and wondered how to seriously propose the idea. When she finally did get to sleep, it wasn’t for long, and she woke up to find that her omega had wet the bed. “Hey, Harry…?” This hadn’t happened before. He yawned quietly as he opened his eyes and mumbled, “Yeah?” “You had an accident.” This statement brought a blush to Harry’s face, and he sat up with a humiliated, “I’m so sorry.” Uma brushed his hair back. “It’s fine, Harry. I’m sure it’s a one-off because of… well.” 

She was proven wrong the next night, and the one after that, but in an attempt to lessen the shame her omega was feeling, Uma pretended it didn’t bother her. On the fourth night, she made Harry sleep with a towel under his hips, because waking up in a pool of someone else’s urine was definitely one of the worst ways to start your day. A month passed, and eventually Harry was willing to leave Uma’s side for a few minutes as long as they were in Ursula’s shop or on Uma’s ship. He followed her to the market on occasion and remained practically glued to her side the entire time. 

On Uma’s birthday, Harry gave her a necklace that he had made of sand dollars. “I love it,” she said brightly. “Actually, I have something for you, too. Follow me.” She led him to her room and pulled something out of a drawer, hiding it behind her back. “Remember when I asked if I could give you a collar?” “Yeah,” Harry responded hesitantly. “Well, I thought about it. I know you’re scared to be alone right now, and I get that. So I thought it might help if everyone knows right away that you’ve already been claimed.” She held out a seafoam green collar with the slightest hint of trepidation, and sighed slightly when Harry took it. “I’ll wear it,” he told her quietly, with a faint smile. 

A few minutes later, they walked out of her bedroom holding hands, Uma walking slightly ahead of Harry. He had pulled the collar of his jacket down to show the collar, and several people stopped talking when they noticed, but no one said a thing until they reached the counter and Gil smiled brightly at them. “It looks good on you,” he chirped. And that was the only comment made by a member of Uma’s crew. A beta who came in sneered and asked who Harry belonged to, but when he answered that it was Uma, the conversation ended. She was getting a pretty fearsome reputation, and Harry’s new collar only solidified it. Her omega was a head taller than her and the son of Captain Hook to boot.


End file.
